Some procedures and techniques for programming devices such as programmable sensors, enable device programming by controlling the power delivered to such devices. For example, in some implementations, programming signaling waveforms are provided on the devices' power lines to program such programmable devices, or programming signals may be provided through dedicated data ports. In some implementations, increasing the power voltage delivered to the programmable devices causes those devices to enter programming mode and to enable programming signals, whether delivered through the power lines or through another port (e.g., through a bi-directional input/output port) to program the programmable devices.
When voltage regulators are used with such programmable devices (for example, in situations where the devices have been installed and have been setup for their intended applications, and are thus coupled to their associated voltage regulators), the regulators may block the programming signals (because the regulators may eliminate all spurious signals from the input and provide smooth power). Furthermore, the voltage regulators may be configured to output some pre-determined maximum voltage, and may, therefore, fail to provide the programmable device with the higher power level generally required to cause the programmable device to enter its programmable mode.